Another Tale of Sleeping Beauty
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: In the Inazuma Kingdom, a new princess was born. They had invited twelve fairies to honor her. But bad news is the Dark Fairy was the only one uninvited. For revenge, she cursed Princess Aoi that she will prick her finger on the spinning wheel and die! I guess you know what happens after that. Kyousuke x Aoi.


In a far away kingdom called Inazuma Kingdom, in the Middle Ages or Medieval period. There lived a king, named Shindou, and queen, named Akane; along with their loyal knights and subjects. Right now, today is a very special day for the Inazuma Kingdom. They were all celebrating the birthday of their newly born princess- Princess Aoi Sorano. And, as a special treat, they had invited twelve out of thirteen fairies, and they had left out one since thirteen is a lucky number. Also, even before she was born, but when her mother was in labor, she had been announced that she was betrothed to the newly born (and second son) Prince Kyousuke Tsurugi of the Hokkaido Kingdom, where there is always winter. Sadly, he and his family was not able to attend the party to a fact that he is still a newborn.

The last three fairies- Kinako, Midori and Kirino, stepped forward to the little crib where the baby, Princess Aoi, was laid fast asleep.

Midori, the pink fairy, gave Princess Aoi the gift of beauty. Kirino, the red fairy, gave the princess the gift of song.

And now, just as when the yellow fairy, Kinako was about to give Princess Aoi's last and final gift, there was a huge burst of darkness. Literally, one big back ball. What appeared was the dark fairy, one that they didn't invite purposely.

The knights prepared their swords, but unluckily, they were easily defeated by the dark fairy's magic.

The dark fairy, Beta, muttered a few words, causing an invisible yet powerful barrier to surround her and the newborn.

"Ah! Princess Aoi..." Beta purred. She turned away from the princess. "Ah... the party shouldn't finish without me!"

King Shindou scowled and Queen Akane just stood there in horror and concern for her newborn.

The blue-haired fairy's gaze turned away from the citizens of the Inazuma Kingdom, to the knights and the king and the queen.

"Well... we c-couldn't! B-because thirteen is an unlucky n-number and y-you're evil!" The Queen, Akane, stepped forward to help defend her daughter.

"Eh? But... can't I at least give _**my **_gift to the new born princess?" Beta said, with an evil grin plastered on her face, obviously pretending to be happy and grateful that she was left out. She prepared for her new spell, but it took time since it also needed her magical staff to use it, "On her sixteenth birthday-"

"Guards!" King Shindou yelled. "Seize her!" He commanded.

"Yes your majesty!" one of the knights, Kariya, replied. As he and his battalion of knights ran to kill the dark fairy, Beta, they ran into the invisible barrier that Beta had conjured up earlier; causing the knights and the approaching fairies who tried to stop Beta, including her brothers, to fall unconscious.

"On her sixteenth birthday, she will become the most beautiful, graceful and lovely girl ever in the eleven kingdoms." Beta paused, "But on that day, excatly before the sun sets, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... and die!"

"NO!" Akane sobbed. She buried her head deep in Shindou's chest. She knew that Beta's magic was powerful, she could not imagine the horror of this curse.

The dark fairy, Beta disappeared in a puff of dark blue smoke. The citizens, knights and the king and the queen started weeping for their princess' horrible curse.

However, the yellow fairy, Kinako, who wasn't able to give her gift to the newly born princess. "Wait! I still haven't given my gift to her!"

She approached Princess Aoi, who was still fast asleep no matter how much of a commotion the dark fairy called Beta had caused. "My magic isn't strong enough to undo the curse- but I can change it."

"Really?" Akane asked with joy.

"Yes..." Kinako started waving her magic wand in front of the princess, "The rest if all true, but rather than dying, you will fall into a deep slumber and you can only be awakened by true love's kiss."

"Guards!" Kinako's heart jumped at King Shindou's sudden call, "I want all of the spinning wheels in the Kingdom burned! That curse must not happen!"

"Yes King Shindou." Knight Kariya nodded and went to do as ordered.

"King Shindou... I may not think that burning all of the spinning wheels in the kingdom could undo Princess Aoi's curse..." Red Fairy Kirino suggested. "Dark Fairy Beta's magic is too strong for that."

"Then... what do you propose we should do?" King Shindou asked.

"We'll hide as peasant women," Kirino gestures to Midori and Kinako, "And hide Princess Aoi as a simple peasant girl until her sixteenth birthday passes."

"Hmmm... well... I think it could work. As long as my baby girl is safe." Queen Akane agreed. And with her husband's consent, the three fairy's plan went along. They had snuck out the baby princess at night, once the king has informed the guards and the citizens of the Inazuma Kingdom.

All that is left is to hope for the plan to succeed...

Sixteen years has passed since that fateful day, Beta was enraged that the princess was able to hide from her for so long and wondered how a simple little girl was able to evade the dark fairy for so many years. There was a knock on her door, she opened it and saw her two bestial minions, Alpha and Gamma. The two knelt down.

"W-we couldn't find her! We couldn't find the baby princess!" Gamma cried.

"Y-yeah! We checked all of the babies and none of them looked like the princess!" Alpha wailed. Beta's eye twitched and scowled.

"B-baby!? You mean all this time, you were searching for a baby?! The princess is turning sixteen in the next few days and you still think she's a baby?!" Beta scolded. She hit her two dimwitted minions (very hard) and called for her raven pet, Zanark.

"Ugh... idiots!" Beta muttered.

Zanark had arrived at the stone window in the chamber of the dark fairy. "Zanark, I want you to search for the princess. Rather than those two morons I expect for you to do a more pleasant job. You remembered what she looks like right? Blue hair and eyes and eternal beauty and perfect skin and stuff like that? Oh and don't forget... she has the most lovely singing voice in the world,". Zanark cawed before flying away to his search.

Meanwhile, the princess, now known as Sky Blue (until her sixteenth birthday passes) was roaming around the forest, ignoring her caretakers' warnings. True to two of the fairies' magic, Aoi... um... Sky Blue has grown into a lovely and graceful woman, including with a talent for singing.

The sweet, gentle and kind girl had been daydreaming that she would find true love. She has been singing and spacing out and was out of the road after Midori had asked her to collect some berries for a special event. (Obviously a special surprise for her birthday party)

However, Sky Blue/Aoi soon realized she was lost. She almost began to weep but she remembered Kinako's words that she had been told long ago. _Sky Blue... if you're feeling down, then sing a song. Singing helps me feel better! I once broke my leg but by singing, I was still able to be happy!_

As Sky Blue/Aoi began to sing, a certain blue-haired prince from the Hokkaido Kingdom was strolling around with his horse when her heard her sing.

"What is that angelic voice?" the prince, Kyousuke Tsurugi, asked to himself. He had been drawn by the voice which he thought was from an angel who fell from heaven. As he, and his horse, Hakuryuu, had followed the voice were now getting nearer and the voice was getting louder.

Prince Kyousuke had stopped and leaned on the brick wall, secretly listening to the tune. When Sky Blue/Aoi had stopped singing, she opened her eyes to see Prince Kyousuke.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Oh. I am Prince Kyousuke Tsurugi from the Hokkaido Kingdom." He answered with a bow. Sky Blue/Aoi blushed. "Well then... I am Sky Blue." She replied, blushing and with a courtesy.

"What is a fine maiden doing in a forest?" Prince Kyousuke ask with a smile.

"Well... I was collecting some berries when I got lost..." Sky Blue/Aoi replied with a few blueberries on her hands, her favorites.

"Well... shall I help you, I know a place where I would frequently go to collect some berries for my older brother's birthday every year."

"Really? T-that wouldn't be a bother?"

"Of course not." He scoffed. "I go there from time to time, there's tons of berries that grow there every month!". He helped Sky Blue/Aoi up on Hakuryuu's back. He carried her bridal style which caused the two of them to blush and Hakuryuu snickering.

Then, off the white horse shall go to the Prince's secret place.

Back at the cottage with the three fairies, Kirino was baking some cake while both Midori and Kinako were sewing a dress. "Oh man! Making a dress sure is hard without magic!" Midori complained. "Well... maybe if we just waved our wands a little we cou-" Kinako was cut off.

"No!" Kirino blurted out. "We might attract any of 'dark fairy you know who's' minions lurking nearby! They could smell magic!"

Kirino was right. Currently, Zanark the raven was circling the cottage right this very moment, eyeing the familiar looking caretakers of Sky Blue.

So far, it was late afternoon and Kinako and Midori still haven't thought of the perfect color for Sky Blue/Aoi's dress. "Pink!" Midori would yell. "Yellow!" Kinako would shout back. This would go on repeated, causing a headache for Kirino, who was half-way finished, it was lucky he took baking.

"Pink!" Midori held up bright pink fabric.

"Yellow!" Kinako raised bright yellow fabric.

Kirino just had enough and pulled out his wand, she gave it a little wave and in a matter of minutes, the dress was done, "There! Finished! Blue!" Then, Kirino went back grumbling about his two companions. The two fairies stared at awe.

Zanark had witnessed the whole thing, It was the three fairies at the party! I must inform Lady Beta of this! Cawing, Zanark went back to Beta's Dark Castle to report about the three fairies' whereabouts.

With Prince Kyousuke, his horse Hakuryuu and Sky Blue/Aoi, the girl he fell in love with, things were going well between him and her, Sky Blue/Aoi managed to collect some berries for her caretakers. When she noticed how late it is, "Oh no!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Prince Kyousuke asked, concerned.

"I- I must get going! Thanks for all your help Prince Kyousuke!" Sky Blue/Aoi looked back with a wave, thankful with the prince's help. Ya'know, she was really disappointed when she had to leave him, she wanted to stay and talk to him a bit more.

Prince Kyousuke Tsurugi was disappointed. He was in love but he did not know her name. But he was sure they would meet again. As soon as he rode home, he knew he was going to have a little chat with his parents about his betrothal.

When she had arrived, the three fairies yelled, "Surprise!". But still... even though there was a smile on her face, the look on her eyes filled with disappointment will not cease. She has fallen in love with Prince Kyousuke Tsurugi.

"Is there something wrong Sky Blue?" Kinako, the yellow fairy asked.

"N-no... I'm fine." Sky Blue/Aoi replied with a slight smile.

Kirino looked at Midori, who looked at Kinako, nodded. Kirino sighed. Midori cleared her throat, "There's something we have to tell you Sky Blue...-no. Princess Aoi."

"What?" Sky Blue/Aoi asked with a dumbfounded face. "What's there to tell?"

"Everything about you, your parents, your curse, Beta... everything." Kirino mumbled grimly, but Sky Blue/Aoi was able to hear it very clearly; and was mortified.

The story went on from her birth, to Beta's arrival, to her curse, to the plan, to the now. As soon as the tale finished from Kirino's mouth, Sky Blue- no. Aoi, just stood there... shocked about her whole life being a curse and hiding from her real parents.

"I-I'm betrothed? B-but... I'm i-in love with someone else!" Princess Aoi cried.

"In love? With someone else?" Kirino clicked his tongue, "No. You will marry the prince. Final decision!"

Princess Aoi, now heartbroken, said, "C-can I go back home yet? To the castle?"

The three fairies looked at each other, the princess, and thought about the curse, "The curse is still casted but sundown is soon and the kingdom is pretty far away so... maybe so..." Midori said.

Meanwhile, back in the snowy castle at Hokkaido, Prince Kyousuke set Hakuryuu back at the royal stables to see his older brother, the one in line for the throne, "Kyousuke! Where were you? Mommy and Daddy were worried!"

"Not now Nii-san. I have to talk to Mommy and Daddy." The younger prince looked at his older brother one last time before closing the wooden door.

Kyousuke's father and mother were now pacing back and forth, worried about their youngest. Kyosuke had entered the room and closed the door quite noisily, causing the two to jump.

"Kyousuke dear! We were so worried about you! You disappeared! And just a few days before your marriage to Princess Aoi Sorano!" Kyousuke's mother, the Queen of Hokkaido, ran to hug her missing, but now returned, son.

"Mother! I was only gone for a few hours! And there's something I want to talk about my betrothal."

"What is it?" His mother and father asked.

"I don't want to marry Princess Aoi, I'm in love with someone else."

"What?!" Kyousuke's mother was shocked with her mouth gaping open.

"That's absurd!" The King yelled.

"But it's true father! I've fallen in love with this girl I met in the woods-"

"A peasant girl? That's worse! I will not have my son falling in love with peasant girl! You will marry Princess Aoi Sorano!"

"But father-"

"No objections! That's final!"

Kyousuke nodded; as he frowned and left the room with a saddened and discouraged face. His older brother, the one in line to the throne, Yuuichi, couldn't bear to see him like this and frowned.

When Princess Aoi, Midori, Kirino and Kinako entered the palace, they took off their hoods to bet greeted by the knights and the King and the Queen; the two rulers of the Inazuma Kingdom cried tears of joy and hugged their now-returned princess. However, Princess Aoi still isn't happy, especially when she learned that she was already engaged to marry some other prince.

While the knights left to guard the kingdom for any sign of Beta; King Shindou, Queen Akane, the fairies- Midori, Kirino and Kinako discussed plans in case of Beta arriving to fulfill her curse.

Meanwhile, with Princess Aoi Sorano just looking around the castle, knowing that her parents know where she is, she noticed a wooden door with bright blue light at the other side. As if in a trance, Princess Aoi twisted the doorknob of the door, pushed it open and heard a voice coming from a nearby wooden spinning wheel, _Prick on my needle... do it... do it... _Unbeknownst to the King, the Queen and the Fairies, Princess Aoi neared the needle of the wooden spinning wheel, where the voice of the dark fairy, Beta, chanted.

Gently, Princess Aoi's finger neared the needle in the spinning wheel... Just then, the three fairies barged into the room, carrying the royal tiara saved for her all those years, noticing the dark fairy's enchanted light.

But alas, they were too late. The princess had already pricked the needle of the spinning wheel.

"Ha! You think your so called good magic can beat me? I'm the Dark Fairy Beta! Nobody can beat me!" She cackled evilly. "Me?! The Dark Lady of All Evil Magic?!" Beta pulled her dark violet colored robes away to reveal an unconscious Aoi. Kirino, Midori and Kinako gasped. Beta cackled for one last time before disappearing a puff of black smoke.

Dark Fairy Beta had fulfilled Aoi's curse. Aoi was laid fast asleep on the floor. The three fairies had surrounded Aoi. Each one of them surrounded her- just when their Princess has returned, she had been fallen to the curse of the Dark Fairy.

"King Shindou... Queen Akane... we have failed you..." Midori wept. She buried her face in her hands with shame, disappointment and horror. Kirino approached her and placed her head on his chest for comfort.

"No... they won't be." Kinako whispered.

"What do you mean?" Midori asked. "It's over! She's gone! Beta has won!"

"No. I'll put a spell that will make the whole kingdom fall asleep until Princess Aoi awakens." Kinako had gotten magical powder from her pocket, she whispered a few words into it and whisked it away to the window, thus, making the whole kingdom fall unconscious. Even the residents in the castle.

"Come along. We have to get to Hokkaido." Kinako gestured to the direction of the spoken snowy kingdom of the north.

They had arrived to the said kingdom with their magic quickly. They approached the depressed King and the worried Queen in the throne room.

"Your majesty! Where's the prince?" Kinako asked them. The King and Queen lowered their heads and shook them.

"H-he's in the woods!" The Queen blurted out. "He went to search for the peasant girl he wanted to marry!"

"A p-peasant girl?!" Kirino had gotten a look of hope in his face. "W-who was it?"

"He said her name was 'Sky Blue'. B-but what could he possibly see in her?" The King mumbled, "Princess Aoi is kind, beautiful and royalty..."

But the fairies couldn't spend anymore time to listen to his mumbling. They had finally realized that the prince that Princess Aoi wants to marry is Prince Kyousuke! They rushed to their old cottage where they must've guessed where Prince Kyousuke was headed in oder to find Princess Aoi.

Speaking of Prince Kyousuke, the three fairies were right. He was on his way to see Princess Aoi, who is deeply unconscious only to be awaken by true love's kiss. She is currently in her room (prepared by her parents, of course) tucked in her bed. With the help of his horse, Hakuryuu, he was able to track her scent and lead him to the cottage.

He knocked on the door, once, twice, but still, no once answered. He knocked again only to hear a soft voice, "Come in."

He entered, only to be knocked out by one of the minions of Dark Fairy Beta. "Put him in the sack and carry it back to my castle. Nobody should be ever to find him."

The three fairies, Midori, Kirino and Kinako arrived too late- only to find his hat and the horse, Hakuryuu.

"It's Beta! She took the prince to her Forbidden Castle!" Midori observed the dark powder enchanted on the hat. It was to fool the horse into getting rid of the prince's scent.

"We can't go there!" Midori cried.

"But we must." Kirino narrowed her eyes to the window, viewing dark clouds in the sky.

Quickly, with Hakuryuu, they rushed to the Forbidden Castle of Dark Fairy Beta. Hakuryuu waited outside. With their magic, they were able to beat the guards and rush to a place where Beta's minions were celebrating and dancing around a giant fire, to honor their mistress' victory.

Beta grinned evilly, she turned to her raven Zanark and whispered, "Come along now, let's cheer the prince up."

When they arrived at the dungeon, Beta cackled at triumph. The prince was sitting down in the cold, dirty and smelly prison, chained by his wrists and waist. The prince was awake, glaring angrily at the blue-haired witch.

"Oh. It's not too bad your majesty..." Beta mocked with her voice full of venom. "A wonderful future is waiting for you and your princess!" She spun her hand around her magical staff with the image of smoke coming to and next the image of her words, "Your precious Princess Aoi is just waiting on the tippy top tower of her castle, fast asleep because of that wretched fairy who twisted my spell... And guess what the princess looks like? The girl that you met in the woods! Looks like one of those pesky fairies literally gave her the gift of melody and beauty. It's a shame that she couldn't be given the gift of common sense!". The prince had to restrain himself from trying ti attack. "The girl sleeps, dreaming of her prince to come and rescue her. Many years passes, and yet, it turned into a century!" She cooed as the picture changed into the image of Kyousuke as an old man, "The gates of my castle will open and the prince shall march forward on his noble steed and save the princess, proving that True Love conquers all!"

Prince Kyousuke bit his lip in order to prevent himself from screaming and had to restrain himself yet again.

The three fairies watched in horror as Beta left the dungeons with her laughing pet raven. However, the raven returned and hid, sensing the presence of the fairies.

The three fairies quickly rushed to the prince, not knowing of the raven, and using their magic, they freed him from his chains and gave him a sword and shield. He grinned at the power he could use to triumph and beat Beta. Zanark cawed and called for Beta and the guards.

Once the fairies realized the guards were coming and they've been spotted, "There's no time to explain!" Midori shouted as the four of them fled to the entrance with Hakuryuu still waiting. Immediately, Prince Kyousuke hopped onto Hakuryuu and set out for the Inazuma Kingdom to wake the sleeping Princess.

On the way, the minions of the Dark Fairy kept on firing arrows and boulders at them, but the fairies had changed them into flowers and butterflies. While Midori turned the raven into a statue.

When Beta emerged from her tower, she yelled out, "DIE!" causing boulders to tumble and collapse to destory the bridges that led to the Inazuma Kingdom. But the fairies' magic helped create another bridge to help Prince Kyousuke.

Beta had another plan, she waved her magic staff one last time, "A FOREST OF THORNS SHALL BE HIS TOMB!" making thorns coming from everywhere block the prince's path.

Prince Kyousuke used his sword and shield to cut off the thorns blocking his way, he spent no time resting and rushed to the castle with Hakuryuu and the fairies.

"This can't be!" a mortified Beta shrieked. She teleported to the entrance, blocking the prince's path. She stared at him and growled, "Now you shall deal with me...AND ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!"

Black and blue smoke surrounded her. Kyousuke recoiled at it with fear, but when he looked back, he saw the dark fairy transform into a hideous yet huge dragon.

She shot fire at the prince, knocking him backwards off his horse. She cornered him to a ledge of the pit and spat again, sending the shield into a large pit of black and blue fire below him. Knowing he had one shot left and all he had was his sword, he aimed for the dark fairy's chest and threw it. It stabbed her heart, making her shriek in pain and killing her. She fell into the pit of fire created by herself. Kyousuke had dodged away at the last second, he had heard another shriek of pain before turning to look at the last remains of the dark fairy. His sword was still stabbed onto her but all that was left was her dark robes.

Kyousuke sighed deeply with relief. He greeted Hakuryuu with a smile, hopped onto him once again and set forth to the castle.

He then followed the fairies to the princess' chambers, where Princess Aoi herself still rests, still dreaming about her one true love. The three fairies' left, leaving the two in private. Quietly, he kneeled down in front of her, leaned forward and kissed her.

When he pulled away, Aoi's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at her prince. Her dream became a reality.

Soon, the whole kingdom had awakened. When the two had neared the throne room, just at the other side of the walls they had found Kyousuke's parents and brother as well as King Shindou and Queen Akane talking.

The trumphets playing hat caused the five to turn to the direction of the source. The doors opened to see Prince Kyousuke and Princess Aoi walking in, hand in hand.

When the two had made it to the center and bowed to their parents. King Shindou was a little confused. However, he lost all the uncertainty within him when Aoi kissed his cheek. King Shindou shrugged and commanded the music to play, just happy that Princess Aoi is alright and is marrying Prince Kyousuke.

When the song began, the future king and queen of Inazuma Kingdom, danced about the room, wordlessly proclaiming their love for one another. The three good fairies watched from a balcony, and a few tears fell down the one in pink.

"What's wrong?" Kinako asked.

"I-it's just... I love happy endings!" Midori sobbed, dramatically crying into Kinako's chest. Kirino grinned and playfully rolled her eyes. But Midori had stopped crying once she saw the color of the dress the Princess was wearing.

She waved her magic wand and changed the color, "Pink"

Kinako turned and her eyebrows furrowed, "Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"Pink!"

"Yellow!"

"PINK!"

"YELLOW!"

All of a sudden, Kirino changed the color of the dress Princess Aoi was wearing, "Red."

Kinako and Midori looked at each other and grinned, they combined their magic and changed the color of her dress into a bright orange color. "Bright orange."

"Red."

"Bright orange."

Kirino grinned amusedly and left the two, who were triumphly grinning, watching the rest of the ball. Then secretly, she changed the color of the dress into the usual blue color.

The Princess and Prince didn't notice the princess' dress changing colors because they were too mesmerized by each others' appearance and were too much in love to even notice there were other people there. Everyone was happy and filled with joy at their victory over the dark fairy.

Years had passed, Princess Aoi and Prince Kyousuke were finally wed, and Prince Kyousuke moved to the Inazuma Kingdom. Prince Yuuichi finally claimed the throne after his father had passed it down to him. Soon after, Princess Aoi is finally carrying their next princess. After the new Princess was born, Aoi and Kyousuke became the new King and Queen of the Inazuma Kingdom.

And they all lived happily ever after.

...

...

...

In a ivory colored bed laid Princess Tsumiki of the Inazuma Kingdom, the seven-year-old was just listening to the story of how her parents first met.

"...Is that really how you two met?" Tsumiki wondered.

Her father chuckled and sat on the end of the bed, wrapping an arm around his wife and Queen, kissing her cheek. Queen Aoi blushed and placed her head onto her smirking husband's chest.

"Seriously? Please get a room!" the Princess whined playfully. Queen Aoi grinned playfully and kissed her daughter's forehead. King Kyousuke kissed her forehead good-night as well.

_**THE END**_


End file.
